


Kuddelmuddel

by pppfamily



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppfamily/pseuds/pppfamily
Summary: 驼贤金三批，双性，床上喊爹喊妈，比较没下限，接受不了不要看





	Kuddelmuddel

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddelmuddel  
一片混乱，但又习惯了。
> 
> 朴佑镇 O 狗味  
林煐岷 A 奶味  
金东贤 A 麝香

收到林煐岷短信时金东贤正一个人坐在酒吧吧台里，短信里只有没头没尾一句“有时间的话现在来我家吧”，金东贤挑挑眉毛，到仿佛终于来了兴致。

黏在他身上的粉红色头发辣妹把自己的胸脯肉紧紧贴住他手臂，拖着嗲嗲的声线喊着哥哥哥哥，凑过来要看他的手机屏幕，还没看清一个字就被金东贤锁了屏。这个该死的迷人的男人不着痕迹又不容置疑的把自己手臂抽了出来，点点辣妹尖尖的鼻头，笑得一如既往仿佛裹蜜霜的毒药，他说：“哥哥今晚有约了，恕不奉陪。”

今天金东贤收拾的挺骚来狩猎，扫视半天没看上什么猎物，就只在酒吧混乱的气味中吝啬的释放微薄的麝香气味信息素，就迷了这个裹着廉价泡泡糖味道的女孩脚跟不稳的贴了过来，好在林煐岷清汤寡水的一句话成了他逃离无聊声色场所的最佳借口。金东贤剩了半杯金汤力没有喝完，潇洒的踩着碎舞步前往赴约。

他和林煐岷“分手”以来，聊天软件里就再也没有一来一回的对话，从最下往上翻过去，清一色都是林煐岷发来的，邀请他来自己家的记录。金东贤不需要回复，因为林煐岷知道他会来的。

一路畅通，发出短信的20分钟后门铃如期响起，林煐岷脸色不明的开了门，看到摆着那张欠揍的笑脸的金东贤站在了门口，这人可能以为自己是要赴约商务洽谈晚宴吧，穿着一整身操逼的蓝色条纹西服，胸前甚至别了白色的玫瑰花胸针，此时正站在门口完全不吝啬的释放起自己又甜又有侵略性的信息素。

但林煐岷也是个Alpha，他只皱了皱鼻子。一向待人如沐春风的林煐岷全世界可能只会给一个人恶劣脸色，那就是金东贤。他没多少威慑力的瞪了金东贤一眼，一把把他拉进房间。

进了房间仿佛进了幼崽饲养院，空气舒润、气温温暖，四处肆意着奶香。

金东贤闭着眼深深吸了口，把自己西装外套脱了下来丢到沙发上，问：“几天了？”

“这是第二天。”林煐岷一开口嗓子哑哑的，他给自己倒了杯冰水润了润喉头，看都不想看一眼金东贤。

林煐岷穿了一身柔软的居家服，宽松的白色长袖上衣和浅灰色长裤，拖着步子从客厅吧台走出来。白色的棉质面料随着步伐衬出身体的柔和的曲线，金东贤眼尖，一下就揪到重点。他迈开长腿截到林煐岷前面，抱着胸对他吹口哨，“今天这屋子里奶味可真重，你关着卧室门都藏不住。林煐岷，你是在喂他奶吗？”

看着眼前这个比自己还矮一点点、却气势凌人的男人，林煐岷噎得说不出话来，说到底他再把自己姿态抬得高，也还是他求人家上门来的。这个温顺的男人脸色白一阵红一阵不知改骂还是改忍耐，但金东贤才不管他纠结，他贴近了周身漫溢着奶味的林煐岷，不顾他向后倾的身体，脸贴到对方面前三厘米的地方，双手缓缓从下拢上林煐岷胸膛。

他用虎口往上推，贴身的白色面料被乖顺的拢成贴合身体的形状，林煐岷身为Alpha却有一对不匹配他性别的圆滚滚的小巧乳房，奶头小小的凸起一个山峰，把面料尖尖的拱起。

金东贤近乎贴着他嘴唇呢喃，“今天佑镇吃了多少奶？吃饱了吗？嗯？” 就仿佛他是这个家晚归的、在外辛苦打拼了一天的男主人，正在温情的询问妻儿情况。

但他的举动一点不温情，他虎口卡着林煐岷奶子，伸出两只食指恶意的向上挑拨凸起的奶头。林煐岷乳头内陷，他知道需要用力才能把那小樱桃真的逼出甜蜜水润的肉缝。

林煐岷咬着后槽牙忍住想骂人的冲动，金东贤对外一副阳光优雅好好先生的模样，只有真的亲近了才知道他本性到底有多恶劣，可以抓着人的弱点反复的玩弄，只为了满足自己的恶趣味。林煐岷刚想开口说你别闹我了，又不是来玩我的，就听卧室门嘎吱一声响，朴佑镇虚虚的声音从不远处传来。

“哥，你去哪儿了啊？”

听到朴佑镇的声音，金东贤松开了玩弄林煐岷的手，仰着头端详林煐岷，还是用那顽劣的带着笑意的声音在他唇边说话，“你瞧瞧，都把咱儿子都吵醒了。”他终于找到今晚最大的乐趣了，既然被邀请来了今日晚宴，那他务必要把这出戏好好的奉陪到底，“好了好了，乖，我去看看儿子。”

朴佑镇藏在卧室门的后面怯怯的往客厅看，看到金东贤迈着长腿款款走了过来，他腿软了一分，难以克制的发出了微小的鼻腔的喘息。越靠近卧室奶味越重，说来可笑，林煐岷是个名不副实的Alpha，名不副实的一点是他软软糯糯的好脾气，要用金东贤的话说就是母性泛滥。甚至妙的是他信息素味道都是浓郁的奶香。现在屋子里奶味泛滥，可见他们昨天开始都在做些什么。光想想那淫靡的画面，金东贤都笑的更愉悦了几分。

他从容自在的迈进林煐岷那个装饰的很温馨的房间，一把把门口的男孩捞了起来。男孩小小的惊叫一声，颤抖着，柔软的团成一小团缩在他怀里。这男孩闻起来像一条喝饱了奶的乳狗，而事实也是如此。

三年前就跟金东贤分手的林煐岷只会在一个时间点联系他过来，那就是朴佑镇的发情期。

“宝宝，今天想爸爸了吗？”金东贤依旧尽职尽责沉浸于扮演者他的角色。朴佑镇这会只穿了一件一看就不合身的宽大长袖t恤，中空，这样方便他在发情期里随时随地挨操。他腿窝被金东贤搂着，光滑的屁股蛋暴露在空气里。金东贤嗅着发情小狗的香味，毫无保留的释放出自己的麝香味道，小狗鼻子灵的不行，这霸道的无克制的信息素对他而言太刺激了，他一下软成一窝水，缩在金东贤怀里满脸水光张开小嘴巴不成节奏的喘着，麝香本就是雄性动物吸引异性的魅药，更何况朴佑镇是个狗味的Omega。

但光闻味道根本不够，朴佑镇不受控制的扭着身体，发情期的胯下从来不会干燥，现在更是湿的粘液可以淌下来，他好想把自己身体里的水蹭在金东贤高级的西装上，当作宣誓地盘的标志。这坏心眼的男人总说自己是他的狗宝宝，那他也理应该担当起照顾狗宝宝的主人的责任。

这么想着，朴佑镇一发力挣脱了金东贤的怀抱。不在发情期时他是个按时健身的举铁少年，论力气这屋子里没人能扛得过他，但现在他心甘情愿让自己手无缚鸡之力，乖乖被哥哥们玩弄。朴佑镇轻盈的光着脚落地，林煐岷卧室里铺满了柔软的羊毛地毯，他在金东贤面前双膝着地虔诚的跪了下来，仰着头看这个带着救赎来的男人，双手顺着西裤攀爬，克制着手的颤抖解开男人的皮带、扣子，然后他张开嘴，用长了犬齿和虎牙的牙齿叼住西裤拉链，娴熟的下拉。金东贤垂着眼，用慈爱的眉目看他，仿佛一个神明在慷慨的渡世——这也正是他正在做。

朴佑镇用他颤抖的笨笨的手指头从西服裤链里掏出他的神明，这标志着Alpha力量的器官拥有更浓烈的信息素味道，本就低烧的朴佑镇觉得自己体温更攀升了一些。用自己微烫的脸颊贴住金东贤半硬的鸡巴，朴佑镇抬眼渴求神明普渡。

“宝宝，你还没回答我呢。”金东贤伸手抚摸过朴佑镇热乎乎的脸颊肉，他头发长长了不少，不像是最初见到那时完全是个小奶狗的傻样子，现在更像是只被喂的饫甘餍肥的母狗。

“东东哥…”

“不对，宝宝，你该喊什么？”

“……哥……”

“不对，再想想。”

朴佑镇可怜巴巴的咬着嘴唇，他偷偷透过金东贤身体看站在卧室外暗处的林煐岷，他奶味的Alpha远远的关切的望着自己这边，但只对他小幅度的摇了摇头。

“……爸、爸爸，”朴佑镇红着脸用蚊子声嘟囔出来，他捏着金东贤西服裤子，手汗把高档面料揉的皱巴巴，“爸爸，金金好想你，给金金点奖励吧。”

金东贤的恶趣味终于被如愿以偿，他拍了拍朴佑镇脸蛋，示意他可以开始了。他看着朴佑镇用他那湿漉漉的小小的嘴唇亲吻自己鸡巴，从龟头顶端开始，撸下包皮舔吻冠口，然后用滚烫的舌头蹭过整个柱身，用口水把整个生殖器蹭的溜光水滑。发情期的朴佑镇没有做不出来的事，他太难捱了，低烧让他脑子脱离正常轨道，他只知道此时此刻必须乖乖讨好这条鸡巴，之后才能有他的好处。

“宝宝，含进去。”金东贤拍拍他后脑，然后把手指插进了他柔顺的头发里。朴佑镇当然听话的含了起来。

他口活一直很好，能吸的金东贤头皮发麻，虽然长了一嘴淘气的小尖牙，在接吻时总会抓不准分寸的咬人嘴唇，但口交时丝毫不会嗑到皮肉，而且他有滚烫的喉头，就像此时此刻，朴佑镇被金东贤抓着头发，顺从的感受他龟头在一进一出摩擦自己喉头，浓郁的麝香味道冲了满头，他忍着干呕的冲动被插的满脸涨红，泪水从眼眶涌出，但身下的水流的更多，他爽的双腿发颤双手发抖，但不妨碍他伸手探向了自己身下，伴随着金东贤的节奏用手指安慰自己。

终于，在他被深喉到快要扛不住的时候，金东贤大发慈悲的扯开他头发，抽出了自己的器官，他粗鲁的撸动了几下自己，把今晚的第一泡精液尽数射在朴佑镇脸上。

被插到几乎缺氧的小狗塌了后腰，摊坐在地毯上双目失神的软软吐着气，他的舌尖一不小心从唇间冒了出来，就真的像只可怜巴巴的幼年小狗。

朴佑镇年轻的脸颊上五官立体，金东贤浓稠的精顺着他高挺的鼻骨往下流淌，看的无法不叫慈悲的神明都想施暴。金东贤也蹲了下来，他用拇指蹭自己的精液挨到朴佑镇唇边，男孩乖乖伸出了小狗舌头舔了去，就像在舔浓香奶油冰淇淋。

“宝宝不着急，爸爸这不回家来喂你了吗。”

他们没给朴佑镇喘息太久的机会，林煐岷大步走了过来，他从后面架住朴佑镇腋下把他提了起来，然后打横一揽腿窝，把还没有缓过神的男孩抱到了旁边柔软的大床上。

麝香味的Alpha刺激的他淫液狂流，但奶味的Alpha才是他成过结的伴侣，朴佑镇舍不得离开安定的散发着甜味的自己的Alpha，把头埋在他裸露的纤长白净的脖颈间，双手紧紧抓住衣服领子不让林煐岷离开。林煐岷清甜的奶味信息素和金东贤蛮横的麝香味信息素像两股强烈的剑，双重刺激冲击着朴佑镇，他裸露的膝头颤抖着，但从未并拢起来，他用发烫的嘴唇蹭着林煐岷锁骨，伴着哭腔呢喃着。催促哥哥快一点。

见不得男孩受苦，林煐岷温柔无比的含住他嘴唇，用自己柔软的舌舔舐过他高热的口腔上膛，并吸吮住男孩火一样热的舌尖，将自己力量不足够强大但温柔稳定的信息素安定的渡过去，朴佑镇被安抚后不再那么焦躁，但林煐岷自己也知道这样的程度无法满足发情期间的小野兽。好在金东贤这时已经很有眼力价儿的凑了上来，他们合力把脱力的朴佑镇支了起来，上衣被轻易的除了去，朴佑镇跪坐着，靠在林煐岷怀里，正面裸露着面对金东贤。

金东贤看着满脸情欲的男孩喜欢的不行，也凑上去奖励似得亲亲他湿润的唇，但真的奖励在下面，金东贤一手握住了朴佑镇在发情期里会永远高昂的阴茎，用大拇指粗劣的扫弄他的马眼，一只手探到下面，并拢中指和食指，捻动起朴佑镇已经湿滑的不像样子的地方——在男孩的阴茎后方，竟然藏着一个羞涩甜美入口，像小巧肥嫩的鲍嘴，所有黏滑的液体都出自这个可爱的小嘴。

朴佑镇爽的紧紧揽住金东贤肩头。

所以金东贤总是玩味地说，林煐岷和朴佑镇真是天造地设的一对儿变体，一个是见不到多少强势气场的“不称格”的Alpha，一个是多长了一只畸形的女性性器官的“男性”Omega。金东贤用力的揉搓朴佑镇兴奋到硬起的阴蒂，忍不住又在他耳边坏心眼的念叨着，“宝贝，你真是个不得了的小变态。”边说边感受着朴佑镇不住的摇着头，不知道是在否认，还是在抗拒他粗鲁的手法。

想必并不是抗拒，金东贤舔着他的耳廓，你不是最喜欢痛了吗。

林煐岷坐在朴佑镇身后，看着男孩像鱼一样在金东贤怀里随着他的动作耸动着腰肢。金东贤从男孩的耳畔抬起眼皮看向林煐岷，扯着嘴角，是示意他快点加入游戏，林煐岷微皱眉头，伸手把男孩拦回到自己怀里，仿佛在宣告无意义的主权，然后也把手伸到下面。发情期的Omega像是常年能流出液体的温泉眼，他此时身下两个性穴都因为信息素变得异常柔软，咕嘟咕嘟冒着水，颤抖着做好了完全准备等着人进入。林煐岷的手指探到他后穴，那里一缩一缩的好像在吸吮他，然后金东贤和林煐岷又抬眼对视了一下，两个人错开频率，开始一同指奸怀中的男孩。

朴佑镇哪受的了这个，他挺直了腰下意识想要逃脱，却被林煐岷抱得紧紧的，金东贤还伏下身子叼住了他充血挺立的奶头，而林煐岷在身后也没闲着，一下一下舔着他发热敏感的后颈。

全身上下能感受快感的器官都被玩弄着，他们手法并不温柔，朴佑镇扭着身子要躲，却被粗长的手指不容分说的捅入了更深的地方。

眼泪、口水、甚至鼻涕流了满脸，全身裸体的男孩在两个衣冠整齐的男人怀里没能坚持几分钟，他疯狂的摇着头，说不出完整的句子，然后电光火石在眼前炸开，电流从阴茎、女穴、后穴一同迸发，飞冲到大脑又折射到四肢百骸。朴佑镇喉头发再也克制不住的呻吟，挺着腰，尖叫着射满了金东贤一手。

“哇宝贝，真有你的。”金东贤看着溅到自己西服上的白浊，还有几乎被濡湿的右手手掌，惊叹不已。

高潮过后的朴佑镇完全脱力，靠在林煐岷怀里惨兮兮的喘着气。

“林煐岷，你到底哪来的福气捡来这么个神奇宝贝，嗯？”性质上来了，金东贤也不在意衣服被弄脏，他挽起衬衫袖子，脱了西服的马甲，脱了碍事的裤子，把还在喘气的朴佑镇从林煐岷怀里捞起来，让他转了个身，趴伏在床上。

“宝贝，我知道你最喜欢这种狗狗一样的姿势了对吧，这样可以进的最深是不是？”金东贤揉着男孩肉欲的饱满屁股，看着两个神秘的性穴因为自己的揉搓若隐若现，颤抖着，开合着，像怒放的玫瑰，他想起来自己第一次见到朴佑镇美妙性穴的时候，那时他还像倔强的才刚抽芽的花骨朵儿，是粉的，透着青，脆弱的，一碰就会碎一样美，但现在他已经被日的熟了透了，又红又艳，正值花期，自己可以冒出甜的花汁，还会缠着人不停的要。这将玫瑰浇灌成熟的日日夜夜里，自己也是付出辛勤的园丁啊。金东贤被自己逗笑了，他骂他们是绝顶变态，也从不否认自己也是。金东贤用自己的阴茎蹭上火红玫瑰的花心，在湿滑的两个穴口间来回磨着，然后他问：“宝贝啊，想我进去哪一个穴？”

朴佑镇把头埋在被子里不知所措的摇着头，意识在抗拒但身体是在迎合，边摇着头边扭动着腰，穴口几乎要把阴茎自己吸了进去。金东贤并不需要他的回答，他当然不会做选择题，他要的是全部。

先捅进湿的不行，又窄又浅的女穴，再抽出来，捅进不停收缩着的高热的后穴，再抽出来，捅进战栗着的女穴，再抽出来，一刻不停的交替着，一次比一次更深入，两个穴都盛情的欢迎他，插入时会紧紧吸着，拔出时会翻着红肉不舍他离开。每捅进一次朴佑镇就随着颤抖着，金东贤速度放慢又加速，每一次都捅进最里面。

对面林煐岷也没闲着，这等刺激的画面让他也逐渐抽离掉理智，他胯下的阴茎也早已硬到发痛，朴佑镇像一个盛满热水的容器，后面每被捅入一次就会有热的液体从前面流出，林煐岷捧着他沾满眼泪鼻涕口水脏不行又可爱的要紧的小脸，仿佛又见到头一次捡到他时凄凄惨惨的小流浪狗的模样。林煐岷揉着他紧致的脸蛋笑得无比温柔，与温柔表情不相称的是他的举动，他拍拍朴佑镇脸颊，将自己的阴茎顶到他唇边。

朴佑镇透过眼泪模糊望着他温柔无比的哥哥，在此时此刻他的意识里这已是最大褒奖，朴佑镇也因为自己扭曲的体质痛苦，但林煐岷愿意包容他，哪怕采取让第三个人加入他们生活这样的极端行为，但即使这样他也没有放弃他。如果朴佑镇可以长出尾巴，那此时一定已经快活的摇了起来。

他闭着眼，因为身下的疼和不满足被吊着煎熬，又好像多么幸福一样张开嘴巴为林煐岷口交。

金东贤见状停下了恶劣的玩弄，他捏了一把臀尖软肉，打算帮朴佑镇一把，他终于做好了选择，将阴茎插入进温热的女穴开始抽插，“今天这个小嘴表现的好，值得得到奖励。”

身体终于被完全充满，朴佑镇痛苦又快乐的发抖，口腔中也被完全撑满，是林煐岷又腥又甜的奶味，他痛苦的全身紧绷，鼻腔发出粗重的喘息，但也克制着不弄伤口中的林煐岷。

身后的频率太快太强烈了，但身前林煐岷温暖的大手又无比温柔的抚摸着他的周身，用自己的性器亲吻着他的喉头。

性的快感因身体、心灵上的满足成倍叠加，在脑中的金光乍现中，情欲达到了这一次发情热的顶峰，朴佑镇猛的一下僵直了身体瞪大了眼睛，林煐岷见状抽出了自己性器，捧着他的脸直接亲吻了上去。朴佑镇双眼失焦唇舌无法回应林煐岷的安抚，下身却在金东贤没有停止的抽插下稀稀拉拉漏尿一样喷出了水来。

“哇哦，”金东贤就着这些止不尽的水继续抽插，“乖乖，你是潮吹了吗？你这小小的阴道竟然还有这个本事？”又插了数下，看着穴口翻出白色的泡沫后，他也耸着腰，喘着气把自己精液灌入了男孩阴道深处。“宝宝，虽然你子宫发育不健全，但多射几次的话，也有可能怀上爸爸的宝宝吧，嗯？”

林煐岷停下吻，踹了金东贤一脚，让他把吐着精的阴茎抽出朴佑镇身体，又把高潮过后的朴佑镇抱进自己怀里。来自女穴的高潮持久绵长，朴佑镇忍不住一下下抽搐着，张着嘴，小口的喘着气，他意识到刚刚林煐岷还没有射，竟然挣扎着爬起来，坐进林煐岷怀里，把自己还未得到足够满足的后穴撑开，照着林煐岷高挺的阴茎坐了下去。

本以为朴佑镇还要过一段不应期才会愿意开始主动，没想到这发情期的男孩两个穴的空虚程度甚至让他可以忽略掉不应期，金东贤满心觉得奇妙，也凑了上去，抓着朴佑镇的手，把他双手覆上林煐岷娇小的乳房，就像是手把手教他性爱一样，带着他揉搓，摁捻，朴佑镇一边自己摇着腰一下下吃着林煐岷，一边用手揉奸他双乳。林煐岷没有拒绝，撑在床上注视着他感受着快感，朴佑镇有一种自己在满足对方的愉悦，虽然没人碰女穴，他却又爽到差点尿出来。

像得了要领，像是着了道，朴佑镇一边揉着林煐岷乳头，一边凑过去叼住了，用舌尖顶进粉红的乳穴。

那坏心眼的男人让自己喊他爸爸，被性欲熏晕了头的朴佑镇不需要理性的思考，那妈妈在哪呢。他叼着林煐岷奶头用自己屁眼侵犯他，咬的痛了吸的狠了自己身下这个总是温和的哥也会吸着气向后仰头。朴佑镇用自己笨笨的大手用力抓着林煐岷双乳，把雪白的皮肤上抓出一道道红痕，他又把自己毛茸茸的头拱进他怀里。

妈妈，妈妈，他在心里反反复复的念叨，可能一不小心脱口而出了吗，没有人在意。这小小的粉的奶头里会涌出跟妈妈的气味一样的甜的奶水吗，这个问题就像金东贤刚问的一样让人无法回答，但幸好他们也不在乎得到答案。

金东贤看着被朴佑镇用自己后穴操到临近边缘的林煐岷，突然想再大发慈悲帮他一把，他就势推了两人一把，让朴佑镇躺下，然后就着林煐岷俯身插入的姿势，也从后面进入了林煐岷。

看着忍不住爽到哭出声的朴佑镇，和理智为完全击碎的附在朴佑镇身上的林煐岷，金东贤挺入这又干又紧的Alpha的后穴，又欺上身去舔林煐岷的后颈。

他突然回忆起他们之前交往时的一些碎片记忆。

“孩子他妈，这样才像样嘛。”

完了。


End file.
